Theory 101
by Cassandra's Destiny
Summary: Theory 7: Missed Signs. "He told me he wanted to have sex with me for the rest of his life, but I don’t think that counts as a marriage plan." Mimato
1. Understand

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**THEORY 101**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

---

_Theory No. 1: Understand_

---

"But why?"

"It's Sora. Yamato, please understand."

"There's _nothing_ to understand, Mimi. You're not making sense.

A swirling gust of wind filled the atmosphere, carrying with it crisp leaves fallen from the lanky oak tree near the broken streetlight. Mimi pulled her coat closer to her body, aching for its warmth and comfort. This was turning out to be a pretty difficult and heart rendering night.

"Yamato." She began slowly, unsure of her next move.

"Please don't, Mimi. _Please_…"

"Yamato," she took in a deep breath. Much as it pained her to say this, she understood her position. A girl can find love in many parts of the world, but a strong friendship is something almost impossible to find anywhere else. "We have to stop seeing each other."

The distance between them proved to be a good thing, for if Yamato was any closer to her, he would have seen the tears forming on the corners of her eyes. She loved him too much to make him think of himself as the man who made Mimi Tachikawa cry.

"You're joking, right?"

Her love is not a matter to joke about. Moreover, her relationship with Sora is not something she would ever wish to make fun of, let alone put down the drain.

"I don't… I don't lo—I just…" She paused. It was becoming harder and harder for her to make out what she was thinking. _Sora is my best friend. I can't do this to her._ "I don't love you."

Yamato stood there. He just _stood there_, not knowing what to do or what to say next.

"Yamato, I—"

"I don't understand." His voice was only a little above a whisper, but Mimi heard him.

"You're a _good friend_, Yamato, but I want to keep it that way between us _forever_. I hope we can still continue to be… friends."

"You can't do this, Mimi. I love you."

_Yes, I can't do this. I can't betray my best friend._ She shut her eyes tight before bowing her head slightly. Mimi wanted to fight back the tears threatening to fall. She loves Sora _too much_ to hook-up with her ex-boyfriend, especially when she still is in love with him. "I can't force you to take the friendship I offer, Yamato. But _please_ understand you have no power to force me to take the love you offer either."

"Doesn't it feel wrong?"

_Feel wrong? Yes. Yes, it does. But the feeling will eventually go away once you and Sora get back together, and once I see my loving best friend return to the happy person she used to be._

"I thought you loved me."

_And I still do, but I love Sora more._

"Mimi…"

Silence.

She looked at him, stared at his beautiful blue eyes, which were now filled with hints of nothing but sorrow and regret.

_There's nothing to regret, Yamato. I stand by my decision._

Offering him a sad smile, Mimi turned her back on him. She called his name with all the love in her heart, perhaps, for the _last_ time. "Yamato…"

"I don't understand, Mimi…"

_It's friendship, Yamato, and you, of all people, should understand._


	2. Alone

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**THEORY 101**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

_---_

_Theory No. 2: Alone_

---

The rain was cold and sharp as it drummed against Mimi's skin, feeling like tiny ice needles pricking every inch of her body. She paid it no heed as she stared at her shoes, silent tears streaming down her face. When she raised her head, she was alone, and the rain had turned her hair drenched and her clothes soaked and heavy. Alone. Sitting on a park bench. Eighteenth of August. Night stars shrouded by the dreary sky, a boiling cauldron of dark-gray.

She flung her hair back, wet brown knots leaving a water stain on her collar, and swiped her hand across her face to wipe off the rain.

"_We'll never really know, would we? Time changes people."_

"_I suppose so." A shrug. "How about a promise?"_

_He raised a brow as if in fluke, urged her to continue as if in inquisitiveness. "Go on."_

"_I'll be going back to America tomorrow, and I won't be coming back for another four years…" she trailed off, biting her lower lip._

_Yamato held her closer to him, his hands wrapped around her petite form, her face buried on the hollow of his neck. "And?"_

"_If we still feel the same way, I want us to…" A short pause, surely a sign of hesitation. "Meet here, in the exact same spot, same time, four years from today."_

"_I love you, and I know I'll be here in the exact same spot, same time, four years from today."_

_Overwhelmed and poignant, she cried._

An audible sob was heard, following a series of sneezes and coughs. Sitting under the rain for nearly three hours has left her nothing if not ill and pale. But she waits, because for four years, that is what she hoped Yamato would do: wait.

"_Yamato? He left Odaiba around twenty months ago; lost contact with him ever since."_

"_No nothing?"_

_Taichi shot a nervous glance to his wife Sora. "Last thing we heard," he murmurs, walking closer to Mimi, "he's engaged to a female vocalist who pitched in his band for a couple of months."_

The skies blazed and the rain picked up, a storm descending on her. The growling distant thunder served as a morose background music.

She shook her head, flinging the memories as well as the rain away.

Yet she cries harder.


	3. Photograph

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**THEORY 101**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

--- 

_Theory No. 3: Photograph_

---

At nine o' clock that night, Yamato stepped into the living room with his school bag and his bass guitar slung over his shoulder. The apartment was dark and completely silent. His dad was working the night-shift for the week, and he had the place all to himself come five-thirty every afternoon. He stood still for a moment. It was so quiet he could hear his heartbeat.

Leaning on the doorway, he pulled off his shoes and carried them to the shoe stand. He walked through the hallway to the kitchen counter with a heavy sigh, and set his guitar case down on the sofa. He loosened his tie and made his way to the refrigerator to grab a can of soda. A proper dinner was not on his schedule tonight. Having had lunch with Taichi and the others late that afternoon plus the freshly baked pastries prepared by his band mate's aunt for after practice, his thoughts flew to anything but another full meal.

He took a clean napkin from the pantry, wiping off the wetness on the rim of the can, and dawdled to his bedroom. His mind did not just fly to anything, actually. They were dead set on a singular recall.

Attempting to dismiss the thought, he took a long stride to his table and set down his school bag carelessly, causing the assorted files to slip out of the case. He tugged his tie loose and unbuttoned his shirt.

Shooting a glance at his bedside drawer, he made a mental note to throw away the picture frame on top of it, or at least to keep it in a box and bury it in the apartment building's yard or the city park. His fingers twitched for no apparent reason. The former option was looking like a rather sellable idea, he thought, since the latter required more effort than necessary.

He ditched his slacks, hung them with the rest of his dress pants and reached for a pair of shorts in one of the drawers. Sitting down on his bed, he took a sip of his drink before he gazed at the photograph intently. It was winter and the two of them were in a far away province with good friends. Her arms were wrapped around his neck from behind and she was smiling enough that her cheekbones were a shade of pink. He, too, was smiling, an unusual but not impossible feat. It was his choice not to be a grinning idiot all his life, and it was a good choice at that. He noted her bouclé v-neck sweater the color of tea rose and the shearling scarf she draped on them together. She was making a snowman with Hikari and Sora before Joe took this picture, and he could remember her making dramatic farewells to her snowman-building team, her amused laugh still ringing in his ears.

He felt a twinge at the memory. What happened to them, really?

They constantly fought over some key decisions and argued over the smallest and insignificant things – but that, too, was arguable. Of course, she would tell him with all her spite that deciding on what to do after watching a movie or deciding on how to ask Jun to take a hike are no trivial matters indeed. With them constantly bickering and wrangling, their friends resolved not to get involved. Instead, they took all of it as playful banter. Taichi said it was their way of showing affection. Sora said it was natural for couples to fight. Hikari concluded it was how they cultivated the flare and passion in what would have been a bland relationship. Takeru concluded it was a tactic for them to be familiar to what they would have been missing, then enjoy the part where they kiss and make up.

He was very much against the small laugh that escaped his lips. Now he wasn't even sure if Takeru said _make up_ or _make out_.

Clearing his throat, he took another sip of his drink. Maybe Joe was right in his tactful disclosure to Koushiro. Constant arguing and dissolving of common interests, including the interest for a blissful and trouble-free affair, really are grounds for divorce in some countries.

Never did it come to a point where he wanted to wring her neck though. True, she was overbearing and impractical at times, but a nagging voice inside his head reminded him of how much he cared for her… how much he loved her. There were constant flashes of the many times she smiled for him, held him close when he was down and depressed, made him lunch when band practice dominated his schedule, and stayed up late with him during the sleepless nights of reviewing for exams. His insides were in a knot whenever he was reminded of the way she would look at him, her warm caramel brown eyes shining beautifully under the sunlight, her long hair cascading down her shoulders, and her pale skin practically glowing like lustrous ivory in a bright summer's day.

He emptied what was left of his soda in a single gulp and brought down the can on the floor, producing an audible thump on the hard wood. Falling on his back to the bed, he stared blankly at the ceiling. They argued one too many times already. He broke one too many mirrors from the venting of his anger on his own reflection. She cried one too many buckets of tears from the anguish of heartbreak he has caused her.

They fought one too many times, made-up one too many times, tried again one too many times.

And he surmised. It was high time they broke up _for all time_.

It was a mutual decision. After what seemed to him as the hundredth time they argued and at least the fortieth time they called it quits, they broke off with a conclusion they just wouldn't suit. If it was in court, they would have pleaded incompatibility, the lack of common denominators. Opposites don't necessarily attract, she joked. Sometimes they simply bite each other's head off.

He found himself chuckling bitterly at the memory of her forced laughter that time. She kept on commenting on how arrogant and condescending he was, heartless even for the instances in the past he chose the band over her. He couldn't get mad at her though, couldn't shout at her for being too demanding and unreasonably crazy. He was not that heartless, neither was he oblivious to the glittering in her eyes, clear signs of the tears she was fighting back.

Shutting his eyes tight in an endeavor to preserve her image from that afternoon, he felt a strange pang in his chest. He gritted his teeth and spread his arms forcefully to the sides. It was a prompt, he reckoned.

He loved her still.

He pulled his phone out from the breast pocket of his shirt with such haste unfamiliar to him. He pressed digits as if possessed, his fingers having had committed to memory her cell phone number. When he was about to press _call_, he froze.

What the hell was he doing?

He dropped the phone to his side and inhaled slowly. It took some time for him to sit up on his bed, trying to clear his head while letting out a soft exhale. Calling her was not an option. Tonight was the night she came home from the three-day visit to her grandmother's outside town and she would be awfully tired after the long trip. Naturally, she would go straight to bed to get the much needed sleep, and he, too, should do the same.

After a series of deep breathing, he turned his head to look at the photograph once more. He almost jumped from his mattress as the cell phone beside him went off, sending a loud song into the dark room. Unmindful while picking up the discarded item, his eyes widened at the screen display.

It was Mimi.


	4. Phone Calls

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**THEORY 101**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

--

_Theory No. 4: Phone Calls_

--

Mimi wasn't surprised when Yamato stopped returning her calls. He had Takeru living with him and his dad now. He had the little brother he can talk to any time he feels like having a conversation. He had his band mates to keep him company most of the day, and to keep him on track with his music. He had Sora too, his girlfriend, or so Taichi wrote.

She was doubtful at first, disbelieving that Yamato and Sora would actually get together. With the very little interaction they have had in the past years, perhaps even less than the number of hours she and Yamato spent in long-distance calls, she felt it was unlikely that Sora would have brought him cookies and confessed – even more unlikely that Yamato accepted and courted her… especially since he has not once mentioned her name in any of their conversations.

As soon as Sora made one of those infrequent phone calls to her (long-distance was expensive, and the fact that she was her closest female friend does not pay the bills, Mrs. Takenouchi says), she was convinced that Taichi was not on crack when he told her they were together. Her animated monologue on how it went down was more than enough proof for her, and really, she was convinced. Now if only Sora would stop squealing on the other end.

Yamato had Sora now, for sure, to listen, to care for, and to love him.

He did not need her anymore.


	5. Show Up

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**THEORY 101**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

--

_Theory No. 5: Show Up_

--

It wasn't even nine o' clock, and already, their voices were at maximum volume. Sora flipped through the channels mechanically, knowing full well there was not a chance she will be able to enjoy any television program with dialogues.

"This is the sixth time this month that you forgot. I'm getting tired of your excuses, Yamato!"

Seventh actually, that is, if you don't count that one time he arrived late for her performance, missing everything but the last three to five seconds.

"I was at band practice and–"

"You're always at band practice. When I call, you don't answer because you're too busy with your band. If you do answer, you can't talk because you're too busy with your band. I don't even know what's going on in your life, you know, the one that _doesn't_ revolve around your band."

"What, would you rather it revolved around you?"

She winced upong hearing his retort. _Wrong move, Yamato_.

Making a mental note to list that under the worst lines any guy can pull on his girlfriend, she extended her arm to reach for the can of soda on the center table. "How would you react to that, Mimi?" She whispered, carelessly wiping the rim of her soda can.

Half-expecting either a muffled scream or a broken vase, she was surprised when silence filled the room opposite hers.

Mimi was going to cry.

"Not everything has to be about you, princess," she heard him add fuel to the fire. "Has it ever occurred to you that the reason why I'm not always around is because I need my space?"

If Mimi's brows did not shoot up at that remark, hers did. Did Yamato just say he needed his space? He already has plenty! Blame her for being on Mimi's side, but missing your girlfriend's birthday _and_ your anniversary because you needed space is certainly not a valid explanation.

"Space? Am I suffocating you?" Her voice was quivering, and she can almost see her knuckles turn white.

"If you were?"

Sora switched to another channel, hoping to find a silent movie of some sorts to tear her away from their argument. When Yamato came over after dinner, she resigned herself to her room, thinking this was just like any other nights: He would say sorry for doing something stupid, her best friend would forgive him, they would be okay until bad blood comes up, then they would argue endlessly, "or until ten o' clock," she huffed. Then either he apologizes and makes a promise he does not intend to keep – hence the ensuing arguments – or she resigns into telling him she loves him anyway and they kiss and make up.

This has been the story for four months now, but not once in that stretch did they become so general with their accusations. Their spats were almost always tailored for a specific issue: a wrong buy, an insensitive move, or a jealousy ploy.

"_Mimi, what are you getting yourself into?"_

"There is a difference…" She began slowly, lowering her volume to shift any attention away from her trembling voice. "Yamato, there is a big difference between me suffocating you, and me wanting you to be with me. If it were the former, then I'm sorry I'm not the girl you want to be around you all the time. But if it were the latter, which I think is the case, then I'm sorry for ever wanting this relationship to work."

A pause, then a frustrated growl from Yamato. "You're not going to cry, are you? What do you want from me, Mimi? You think I don't want this relationship to work? Because I do, and I'm trying!"

"That's easier said than done." She shot with finality. If they were building momentum for another scream fest, they were moving to the right direction.

At that time, Sora already found her channel. Golf tournament reruns were a lifesaver.

"Anything and everything I do is never good enough for you!"

"And anything and everything _I am_ never seems to be good enough for you!" She snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

Her reply was not the least bit delayed. Every time Yamato calls to tell her he'll be over in a few, especially after a major flub of his, she makes a mental note of all the things he let her go through so far. "You weren't in town to have lunch with my parents when they finally came to visit from America, you forgot my birthday, you forgot our anniversary, you missed three movie nights in a row, you lied to me about why you missed the cheer rally, and you left before the main course was served on our dinner date… twice!

"I thought I already–"

"Oh, and let's not forget how I caught you shamelessly flirting with your drummer's sister!"

Sora sighed heavily. That last one should count for at least three offenses, especially since the girl doesn't even go to high school anymore. _"Potential cougar much?"_

"Damn it, Mimi, why are you digging up all these? I already said sorry for those mistakes, and in my defense, I'm not the only one not being completely devoted to _us_. Heck, I saw you sharing an embrace with Taichi one time!"

Did he say Taichi? Her Taichi?

Involuntarily, she began dialing his number on her phone. But before she could finish pressing all ten digits, she stopped. Never in a million years would her best friend be caught up in a passionate embrace with her boyfriend. There must be a decent explanation for Yamato's accusation.

"Taichi? Now you're accussing me of cheating on you with Taichi? How dare you!"

The venom in her voice confirmed two things. One, Mimi did not do anything that might have had complicated their friendship, and two, Yamato had a smug look on his face as he turned the tables on her.

"Well, excuse me for crying after you cancelled on our out-of-town trip, and with your best friend too! I planned that trip for two weeks, and you just randomly wanted to let me in on your stupid band's rehearsal schedule the night before our flight. My mistake, really, so _excuse me_ for thinking you didn't care!"

The pro-golfer shot a hole in one, and she caught a glimpse of memory. Now she remembered. Yamato and Mimi both have decided they needed to spend time away from it all, thinking it would save their already failing relationship. For fear that he will totally mess up or forget about it, she made it a point to take charge and plan the entire trip herself. Alas, the night before their flight, with her suitcases packed, he sent her a text message, saying he cannot make it because of his band.

She and Taichi were with her out the porch that night, and can recall leaving him with her as she got a glass of cold water for the already sobbing Mimi. "Stupid Yamato, didn't even bother calling."

"So, what are you trying to say, that I'm the worst boyfriend you have ever had?"

No, he was the only boyfriend she ever had. All the other guys, she only went out with once each, and her heart was definitely not invested in any of them.

"What I'm saying is that you never show up!"

"Are you going to have me talk about my feelings now, and tell me we need quality time with each other? Because you know, Mimi, I'm not a girl, and I don't want us to paint each other's nails and talk about our feelings."

"Talk about our feelings? Spend some quality time? How can I demand any of those when you are never even around? At this point, I'm not so much concerned with quality time, Yamato. I just want you to show up. You don't even have to show up and want it, just _show up_! Come to my events like I attend all your concerts. Show up on my doorstep on my birthday and on our anniversary…"

She can already hear her weeping, so she got up and walked to the closet to grab a box of tissue. Give them five minutes and half a bag of potato chips later, and it will all blow over. Hopefully.

"You don't even have to bring flowers or chocolates… just, show up, Yamato, that's what I wanted."

Sora felt the urge to run to her best friend's side, but a part of her trusted that Yamato will not allow this to go on any longer. However, the other part of her feared that things would _blow up_, not blow over. It seems that over the past weeks, he has been mastering the art of leaving her alone as she breaks down and cries. Damn that Ishida.

"Wanted? What do you mean?"

"You're not going to change – not for me. Forgetting my birthday and forgetting our anniversary, that says a lot about how you feel about us, _about me_. I love you, Yamato, but–"

"But what? Why do I always end up being the bad guy?" His voice was strained. If it was of anger and frustration or of holding back tears, she could not tell. "This will never end, will it? As long as we're together and I have my band, you'll always nag me and force me to choose."

Nag him?

"Yamato, do this. Yamato, do that. What am I going to do with you?" He approached her angrily, and he did not go unmatched.

"What to do? Maybe we should just forget we were ever together… and that's exactly why we're not doing this anymore."

The absence of a quick reply was proof that he was caught off guard. What were they not doing anymore?

"I love you, Yamato, but just… get out."

"Mimi?"

"You know what? Just… get out." Walking towards the door, she swallowed hard before saying her final piece.

"Please. Get out."

As she heard Yamato head for the door, she turned off the television and switched off the lights in her room, heading for Mimi's bedroom. She did not understand what just happened, how her best friend of over six years would let her boyfriend walk away like that, especially when she was sure she loved him still.

She quickly brushed those doubts aside. Coming to her aid, and not questioning her actions, was her duty as best friend. The golf tournament would just have to wait.


	6. Stand In

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**THEORY 101**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

--

_Theory No. 6: Stand-in_

--

Friendship was something neither the two of them found the need to work on. They never referred to each other as friends, or acted like ones in public. They were good friends by default: They hung out with the same crowd, belonged to the same status in school hierarchy, and shared the same out of this world experience with but a chosen few.

It was over the Christmas holidays that she realized she liked him more than she should, but even then, she did not bother making an effort at growing closer. Sora was the only other person who knew about how she felt, or at least, what it was she vehemently denied.

Sora was her best friend, and although she could not lie to her to save her life, she was not going to admit it bluntly either. After all, Sora was not only her best friend. She was also the ex-girlfriend – his ex-girlfriend.

"It was something we had to do, Mimi. Get together then break up once we got it out of our system, you know?"

Unfortunately, she doesn't know. And she doesn't think what she's feeling for him is something she just had to get out of her system, as Sora puts it.

That was why when Yamato called her that morning and asked if she wanted to have dinner with him, she thought nothing of the second half of the deal and took him up on his offer.

And at 8:30 that night, as she rang the doorbell on Sora's door, she had the image of him exiting the restaurant with his then-ex-girlfriend and now-love of his life. She knew it was only pretend, her being his only option with Sora completely out of the picture if he wanted to stay friends with Taichi. She was the back-up date in a jealousy ploy, and Yamato made that clear when his girlfriend asked him about her.

"We're just friends."

She never thought being called a friend would have brought such disappointment.


	7. Missed Signs

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**THEORY 101**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

--

_Theory No. 7: Missed Signs_

--

Panting heavily, she shut her eyes in an attempt to normalize her breathing. Her cheeks were flushed, her body sticky with heat and sweat. Yamato stayed still as she rolled onto her side. "Yamato," she breathed. "Say something."

When she did not hear him answer, her jaw tightened. Was he upset with her?

He couldn't be. After all, it was he who was gone for two weeks to meet with record producers. If anyone had the right to be upset, it was her.

Was he unsatisfied with her last night?

He wouldn't dare. He was away for two weeks! If anything, it was his fault she needed some brushing up on her _technique_ – not that she did.

"Mimi."

She snapped out of her thoughts. Hearing him say her name always gets her stomach feeling funny. "Yama–"

He rolled over on top of her, and surprised her by placing butterfly kisses on her face. "I missed you."

_--- A week into Yamato and Sora's relationship, she felt bad for Sora – for being his fail safe plan for a stable albeit humdrum relationship._

With a sad smile, she placed a comforting hand over Hikari's. Mimi woke up to the telephone ringing, the younger girl asking if she can come over.

Apparently, Takeru has slipped into his sulking streak over his parents' divorce. "I don't know how to make him feel better," she cried, as if announcing her arrival in Mimi's room.

Although wanting to say something of comfort, Mimi had no words. Ever since she and Yamato started dating, she didn't think much of his parents' divorce. _"I'm used to the arrangement,"_ he assured her.

Of course, she wasn't convinced at first. Although she could not lie to save her life, she had always believed that she is able to spot one a mile away.

During their first year together, she had committed to memory his reactions to everything related to what happened to his parents. He swallowed hard every time the issue of marriage, annulment or divorce came up in their lectures on government. He tensed when they were paired off for the child care assignment in Home Economics. He refused to attend her cousin's second wedding ("Because it's her second," he argued.), and he politely excused himself when her parents, with no intention of offending him, asked him how his whole family was doing. What she remembers most, though, is how his eyes turn cold when Takeru lets him in on his recall of the months leading up to their parents' divorce.

She wanted to help him – wanted to be the one to cry for him if he just didn't want to. But even after two years of being together, he would not let her. Whenever she brought it up, he'd kiss her senseless, with the goal of shutting her up.

It was on her high school graduation that she asked him about it up front, and for the last time. Oddly enough, after the questions escaped her lips, she can only remember feeling lightheaded. "What matters is how I feel now," he whispered, Mimi feeling his hot breath on her ear as his hands on her waist tighten. "I love you."

_--- A month into their engagement, she felt bad for Taichi – for being in denial of the betrayal he felt from his best friend and ex-girlfriend._

"Aren't you supposed to be shopping for a ring by now?"

He shot her a glare. "Aren't _you_ supposed to be wearing a ring by now?"

Mimi sat up, raising her glass to her lips. "Taichi," she began, "you should know better. Settling down after college is your thing."

"My thing?"

"Yes, your thing. Remember how you pretended to be our leader in the Digimon world and–"

"Pretended? Well, excuse me, but I think–"

"Fine. Remember how you were _acting_ as our leader in the Digimon world and whatnot?"

He snorted. "Yea, and whatnot."

"Well, the leader slash hero slash all-around good guy and hothead is always the first to pop the marriage question, and it's usually directed to the mother slash older sister slash all-around loving person in the group."

"Which is obviously not you, because you're not the motherly kind."

"Or whatnot," she rolled her eyes at him. "So, Taichi, how long are you going to make her wait?"

He felt his blood rushing to his face and Mimi could've sworn he was blushing. She was surprised to say the least. After all, her boyfriend had never been the blushing kind.

"In my planet, Taichi, the lack of response may be equated with being an idiot," she stated, trying hard to keep a straight face. "Then again, you really are an idiot, and every moment I spend with you reaffirms your stereotype."

"My what?"

She giggled. "Your stereotype! You know, that you feel like you're the leader, and although you are somewhat responsible, you still jump into things and answer back without thinking…"

"In my planet, Mimi, this is my cue to feel offended," he said, faking a hurt look. "If I'm the leader type–"

"–Or whatnot."

"Or whatnot, and Sora is the motherly figure we all love, then you are obviously the princess type, hopelessly in love with the bad boy." He pretended to think about it for a moment, then added, "who is obviously Yamato."

"He's the bad boy all right…"

"That bad boy," Taichi garbled through a mouthful of fries. "Has never spoke to you about getting married after college? You're the princess type, you need that kind of romantic gibberish. I can't believe your boyfriend doesn't know that. What an idiot."

She rolled her eyes, a habit she seemed to have picked up when around Taichi. "He's not an idiot, Taichi. That's _your_ stereotype."

"Or whatnot," he grunted. "You didn't answer my question though. Has he ever told you about his plans for the future, about marriage?"

Fingering the edge of her glass, she replied . "He told me he wanted to have sex with me for the rest of his life, but I don't think that counts as a marriage plan…"

A conniving twinkle in his eyes. "He wanted to what?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she kicked him under the table.

"Ow!"

"Don't make me say it again, especially not in a public place," she threatened. "Besides, Yamato's not the marrying-at-the-peak-of-his-career kind."

"Hence the absence of a ring?"

She unconsciously fidgeted with her fingers.

"I guess we're not like you and Sora. Settling down and starting a family is not exactly on top of my to-do list. I don't even think it's _on_ his to-do list for the next ten years!"

"And you're okay with that?"

She beamed. "Like you said, I'm hopelessly in love with him, so of course I am."

_--- A day before their wedding, she felt bad for Yamato – for being doomed to a life of marital bliss which was, in her opinion, a euphemism for a life of boredom._

At six-thirty, the clock on her bedside went off. Mimi raised a hand to her head and rubbed her temples.

"He tried to call you, Mimi."

Her conversation with Takeru played over and over in her mind, and it was giving her a headache. He tried to call her, really? Like he tried to tell her he wanted to marry her and grow old together?

"Apparently, he didn't try hard enough," she said to herself. Where was the candlelit dinner? Where were the flowers? The dropping on his knees and putting a ring on her finger? All that may not have made sense to him, but she wanted that – she needed that romantic gibberish. "Screw you, Ishida."

She remembers a mix of happiness and regret in Takeru's face that night. "He still loves you," he said, after pulling her out of the crowd before his brother's engagement dinner. Mimi loved the boy like a brother, but she was not able to bite her tongue. "And what better way to show me than getting engaged to another woman!"

She had given him sex, drama, excitement, gossip and scandal – and he loved it all.

He loved her, but married Sora.

A knock on her door. "Mimi, please let me in."

Surely, there was something she had missed.

_--- An hour after hearing Sora's excited screams at the announcement of her and Yamato expecting their first child, she can only feel bad for herself – not only for being the ultimate loser, but for reading all the signs wrong._


End file.
